The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display that incorporates solar light.
Liquid crystal panels have been mounted in a picture frame together with a connector. The connector is suitable for a compact flash card to be inserted that includes stored photographs. One or more of the images on the compact flash card are displayed on the liquid crystal panel within the picture frame. In some cases the picture frame includes a battery that powers the liquid crystal material and the backlight of the liquid crystal panel. Unfortunately, the battery tends to be drained relatively quickly by the power requirements of the liquid crystal panel.
Large liquid crystal panels are being used for the presentation of video content and for the presentation of digital photographs. The liquid crystal panels include a layer of liquid crystal material which acts to selectively permit light to be emitted from the panel, and a backlight behind the liquid crystal layer provides the light. Large liquid crystal displays consume a significant amount of energy thereby costing significant amounts of money to operate. In addition, the liquid crystal display heats up the room it is operating in which requires additional energy, at added expense, to adequately cool.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.